The Blazing Warrior
by blazerules34
Summary: 'Fire alone can save our clan' Bluestar always thought that Firheart was the answer. Until Blaze the Cat comes in! Eggman transports her and Sonic to the world of cats where she finds new and old love, a new place to save, and friends and enemies.
1. Introduction

**Blazerules34: Does anyone else think of these things? I mean, wouldn't Blaze/ Warriors be a good crossover! Yeesh, people! Use your brains: Blaze = cat with special abilities! Ok, enough of me blabbing, to the story! Oh, and this takes place around the 4****th**** and 5****th**** book in Warriors.**

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver on her muzzle**

**Deputy: Fireheart- handsome ginger tom.**

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat**

**Warriors: (toms and female cats with no kits)**

**Whitestorm- big white tom**

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

**Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes**

**Brindleface- pretty tabby**

**Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes**

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat**

**Apprentice, Thornpaw **

**Brakenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat**

**Apprentices: (cats six moons and older)**

**Swiftpaw- black-and-white tom**

**Cloudpaw- long-haired white tom**

**Brightpaw- she-cat, white with ginger patches**

**Thornpaw- golden brown tabby tom**

**Fernpaw- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes**

**Ashpaw- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes**

**Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Goldenflower- pale ginger coat**

**Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen**

**Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes**

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**One-Eye- pale gray she-cat the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually deaf and blind**

**Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, oldest tom in ThunderClan**

**Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan**

**Deputy: Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly a rouge cat**

**Medicine Cat: Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom**

**Warriors:**

**Oakfur- small brown tom**

**Littlecloud- very small tabby tom**

**Darkflower- black she-cat**

**Boulder- silver tabby tom, formerly a rouge cat**

**Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rouge cat**

**Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

**Jaggedtooth- huge tabby tom, formerly a rouge cat**

**Apprentice, Rowanpaw**

**Queens:**

**Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Tallstar- black-and-white tom with a very long tail**

**Deputy: Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw **

**Medicine Cat: Barkface- short-tailed brown tom**

**Warriors:**

**Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom**

**Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom **

**Tornear- tabby tom**

**Tawnyfur- golden brown she-cat**

**Onewhisker- brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw**

**Runningbrook- light gray she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Ashfoot- gray queen**

**Morningflower- tortoiseshell queen**

**Whitetail- small white she-cat**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Crookedstar- huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw**

**Deputy: Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom**

**Warriors:**

**Blackclaw- smoky black tom**

**Heavystep- thickset tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw **

**Stonefur- gray tom with battle-scarred ears**

**Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat**

**Loudbelly- dark brown tom**

**Graystripe- long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan**

**Queens:**

**Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders: Graypool- dark gray she-cat**

**Cats outside Clans:**

**Barley- black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest**

**Ravenpaw- sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley**

**Princess- light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet**

**Smudge- plump black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.**

My name is Blaze the Cat. I am the princess and Sol emerald guardian of another dimension. I had come to Mobius for a vacation. Sonic the Hedgehog had invited me. Well, I didn't spend much of my time with him. I usually spent my time with Amy, a pink hedgehog with a hammer, Rouge, a flying bat, or Honey. Oh, and Cream too.

This morning I woke up and saw that avoiding Sonic today wouldn't happen. I squinted my eyes and seen he was waiting for me at the breakfast table. I wondered if I could pretend to sleep in a bit more, but Sonic stood up and sighed.

"Blaze, I know you're a wake so don't pretend. "He sighed. I sat up, yawning and stretching. "Yeah, what's wrong Sonic? "I asked after I finished. He stood in front of me, obviously going straight to the point. "Why have you been avoiding me? "He asked, his usual care-free voice filled with hurt and I winced.

"Well, I… I'm not sure, maybe because I also wanted to visit with my other friends? "I said, my sarcasm coming from years of experience. "Ok, you've visited with them for two weeks now. What about me? Don't you care? "He asked and I winced again. "I don't know… "I whispered.

Sonic backed up, his famous smirk on his face again. "Well today you're stuck with me! "He grinned and I grinned back. That day, I made Sonic go swimming, fishing, and we relaxed all day. Until, of course, someone had to ruin it.

"Ah, ha ha ha! What have we here? Sonic and Blaze? Perfect to try out my new invention! "Eggman cackled evilly. "You wish egg head. "I hissed and leapt forward towards the evil scientist. My hands caught on fire and I punched Eggman square in the jaw. He squirmed around and squealed and eventually put my flames out.

"Alright, you asked for it! "He howled and hit a button. Nothing happened and I sighed in relief. "Hah, Eggman, that was your oh-so-bad plan? "Sonic snorted, but Eggman was waiting, for something. Then that something happened. White light flashed across my vision and the world disappeared.

**Blazerules34: Yeah, I mean, does the line 'fire will save this clan' mean anything? And what power does Blaze have? Fire!**


	2. Apprentices

**Blazerules34: I'm glad you guys liked it! Well, the people that read it, anyway… Well, to the story!**

After the white flash came darkness. The darkness was welcome after all the white. But, after some time, the light invaded my mind yet again and I opened my eyes. Around me was a forest. It looked like Sonic's forest, but you could never be sure. I stood up and sniffed the air. It was unfamiliar.

I looked around for Sonic, found him and looked away. Then I looked back. And yelped, but it wasn't a _yelp_ it was a startled meow. "Go away… "The creature said and I snorted. Wasn't Sonic supposed to go _help_ people who yelped? Oh well, it seems like I had more problems than that.

What used to be Sonic was now a cat. He had a silver-blue coat and I went over and poked him. He opened his eyes and yelped. Well, at least his eyes were the same green. "B-Blaze! You've turned into a cat! "He said sounding quiet shocked. "I've always been a cat… "I muttered but crept over to a puddle to look.

My coat was a shiny black, but it had the faint look of purple to it. My eyes were still the golden color, and my jewel was still on my forehead. Basically, I looked like an espeon, a Pokémon that was blackish-purple. I learned about espeon's from when Sonic went to Chris's world and brought me a Pokémon card back.

"You should see yourself. "I told him and nudged him up with my muzzle. We both stared at our reflections for a minute. "Do our powers still work? "Sonic asked me, but ran away before I could reply. His speed still seemed to work, so I tried out my flame. My blackish-purple paws lit up with flames and I saw in the puddle I had a halo of flames circling my head.

"So, Eggman did this, huh? "Sonic said and I was again relieved we sounded like ourselves. "Well, he could be the cause. "I said and stared at the reflection again. Then I sniffed the air again and froze. "Climb that tree, "I hissed to Sonic and he did so, while I followed him.

Two cats entered the meadow. One had a flame-colored coat and one was a pure-white coat. The flame-colored one sniffed the air suspiciously. "Someone's here. "He told the white one and sniffed again, narrowing his eyes at our tree. "Let's make crowfood of them! "The white one snarled.

"Come down, cats. I can smell you, "He said and I leaped off my branch, with Sonic following my lead. The flame one bristled. "Who are you? Why are you in ThunderClan? "He spat at us, and I almost hissed. "We don't know. We didn't use to be here. "I said truthfully. He looked thoughtful. The white one, however, was quiet.

"What's your names? " Flame asked and I sat down giving my paws a lick. "My name is Blaze and his is Sonic. "I said. "Such unusual names… mine is Fireheart, and his is Cloudpaw. "He nodded at the white kit. I nodded respectfully. "Come with us, I'm going to take you to see Bluestar. "He said and turned away.

We followed Fireheart through a gorse tunnel into a clearing, where cats of all kind stood, eating and playing together. "What is this? "Hissed a pale tabby. A silver-blue cat looked around at the cats hiss and saw us, not even masking her curiosity. "We found there two while we were training. "Cloudpaw said proudly. The silver she-cat nodded thoughtfully. "Come to my den, you three. "She said and crept towards a cave.

We followed her and Fireheart said she saw called Bluestar, the Clan's leader. She went inside a cave covered by a curtain of lichen and led us inside. She sat down with Fireheart next to her and Sonic and me across.

"Blaze, let's start with you. What's the red jewel on your forehead mean? "She asked me, narrowing her eyes curiously. I twitched my tail nervously. I had to be honest or else I would get Sonic and I kicked out. I knew the leader would know the truth when she heard it. "Well, Sonic and I are not exactly from here…. "I started my tale. I told her and Fireheart all about Sonic's adventures and my own. "So, wait… You two have powers? "Fireheart looked shocked. "Yes, Sonic, why don't you show them yours? "I asked him and he turned away, disappearing mid-leap.

Bluestar and Fireheart let out mews of shock. Sonic appeared again next to me, licking a paw. "Just went around the camp, "He stated calmly. "Almost ran over this gray cat. "He paused thoughtfully. The other cats turned to me. "So what's your power, Blaze? "Bluestar asked. I stared at her for a minute, concentrating. I felt my power rise about me and my paws caught on fire, the halo around my head.

Both cats jumped back, hissing with surprise. But then they looked at each other, eyes widened. "Now, she won't burn you unless she gets pissed off. Trust me, I learned the hard way. "Sonic rolled his eyes at me. I almost stuck my tongue out at him, almost. The cats just stared at me. "Come with me to Highrocks, I must announce this. "Bluestar said. We followed her outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray come for a Clan meeting. "Bluestar yowled atop the rock. Cats of all colors and shapes began to gather beneath her. "We have two new cats. Blaze and Sonic, "Bluestar said, looking down at us. "Who are these cats?" one asked, "Where do they come from?" "Are they kittypets" "What's the jewel on her head? "One asked and Bluestar answered that one.

"Blaze's jewel symbolizes she is a guardian. "She answered simply. "What's that supposed to mean? "An all-black cat yowled. "She guards Sol Emeralds. "Bluestar said. "Sol Emeralds control the dimension. But not this one, "Bluestar finished looking away wistfully. "I have heard legends, "An old she-cat said, and she looked quite blind and was possibly deaf.

"Share your tales, One-eye. "Bluestar ordered softly. "Tales say there is a purple she-cat who lives in another dimension. She is brave, wise, and controls fire. "I started nodding and bowed my head low to the elder as my hair caught on fire. Shocked hisses and yowls started. "It's alright… "Bluestar yowled over everyone.

"Now we shall make these cats apprentices. "Bluestar said. "Sonic, you seem to need a fast mentor. "I think she winked there. "Fireheart, you may have an apprentice, but Sonic needs you. Sonic is now called Sonicfur! "She yowled. Murmurs started as Apprentice and mentor touched noses.

"Blaze, you need a mentor who will guide you well. I shall take you on as apprentice. You shall now be called Blazepaw! "She smiled and we touched noses. Cats began chanting our names. We were guided to a den where Sonic and I curled up and slept.

**Blazerules34: So what did you all think? Let me know!**


	3. Some training

**Blazerules34: So, here's another chapter! Oh, and I made a mistake about Sonic's name. HE IS NOT SONICFUR, HE IS SONICPAW! So deal with it.**

I woke curled up next to Sonic. A cat called Thornpaw, I think, was standing over me. He was about to poke Sonic but I had startled him. "I'll do it, "I mewed at him. I caught my paw on fire and placed it on Sonic. "Mm, its warm. "He murmured in his sleep.

I turned the heat up a bit. "It's getting hot now. "He sounded more frantic. "Sorry Sonic, "I muttered and turned up the heat even more. He sat up with a startled meow. "Ouch, Blaze, that hurt. "He said, and sounded hurt. "Ah, you'll survive. I heard we're needed for training. "I added and Thornpaw nodded. "Well, I'll get going then. "I mewed. "See ya later! "

I bounded toward the fresh-kill pile, and picked a mouse. I ate it, savoring the flavor. Being a four-legged cat was not very different; besides eating mice. At least I still had my powers. Maybe a cooked mouse would be slightly better than a raw mouse. I cooked it while I was in my mouth so no one would notice.

As soon as I finished, Bluestar beckoned me with her tail. I bounded toward her, head held high. "What will we do today? "I asked her. "Well, I shall first introduce you to Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, our medicine cat and apprentice. "She decided and crept toward a tunnel of leaves. "Ah, what can I do for you today, Bluestar? "A rusty meow asked. "Introductions, for now. "She replied.

"Oh, this is the young cat everyone was talking about. Where's the other one? "A cat that had a flat face asked. "Fireheart will bring him along soon. "Bluestar meowed. "So, you must be Blazepaw, "Yellowfang turned to me. "Yes, that is me. "I bowed my head before her. "Respect? I like it, "The old she-cat sniffed. "Cinderpelt, come meet our newest apprentice! "Yellowfang called, and a sleek grayish-black appeared in the undergrowth.

"Hello, Blazepaw! "Cinderpelt mewed cheerfully. "Hello, Cinderpelt! "I mewed back. "I hear you're quite the interesting cat, "Cinderpelt said slyly. "Well, yes, you could say that, "I meowed slowly. Bluestar sighed. "Do you mind showing them? They weren't at last night's ceremony. "Bluestar explained. "Alright, let's try it. Just give me a moment. "I told them and they waited in silence.

After a moment or two, I opened my eyes. Cinderpelt was looking at my head in awe. I looked at a nearby puddle. Yep, my little halo was back, as well as my paws of flames. "You know, that could be really useful in battle, "Yellowfang commented and I flinched. A terrifying vision came to my head: A cat running around in panic, covered in flames. I would never do that to another _cat_. I would to Eggman though.

"That was a test, wasn't it? To see if I was that cruel? "I asked, still seeing the vision. "Yes, "Yellowfang sounded surprised. "Well, now I will probably have nightmares all night. "I answered and shook my head. Cinderpelt came up and licked my ear. "Don't worry; Yellowfang would say that to any cat who had that power. "She said comfortingly.

I bowed my head at Yellowfang again. "Come along Blazepaw; it's time for training. "Bluestar said and trotted out. I waved with my tail goodbye and followed her. "What next? "I asked. I saw Sonic and waved with my tail at him. "I will take you to the Training place. But we must talk afterwards. "Bluestar said and I followed her through the forest.

A few minutes later, we came to a rather sandy area. "Sit, "Bluestar ordered. I did so. "Now, what Yellowfang said earlier is true. But, we wouldn't want any, um, permanent burn damage. "Bluestar meowed. "I burned Sonic this morning, but he isn't scarred. He never is. I can make it so cats only feel pain, but there's never a scar. "I told her slowly.

Bluestar closed her eyes for a second. "Will you try it on me? "She asked, her eyes still closed. "W-Why would you want me too? "I asked her, shocked. "Just use the same amount of heat you used on Sonicpaw. "She ordered softly. "As you wish, "I said, and placed my paw on her shoulder. Bluestar stiffened, and I pulled away. She opened her eyes, which had turned cloudy. "Amazing… "She whispered in awe. "I-I think I'll have Fireheart take you around. I'm too tired today. "She murmured distractedly. She led the way back, and then pushed into her den. I looked for Fireheart and saw him watching his leader worriedly. I trotted over to him, also worried.

"Her eyes are clouded, "I muttered to him, and he flinched. I turned my gaze in him. "She's losing her saneness, isn't she? "I asked without blinking. "Her deputy, Tigerclaw, betrayed her. He tried to kill her, and she had lots of trust with him. "Fireheart said. "Hmm, Tigerclaw? "I murmured.

"Please, Blazepaw, I'd appreciate it if you didn't share this with the Clan. "Fireheart said. "I tell everything to Sonic, "I told him, flicked my tail, and stalked off. "Training tomorrow! "Fireheart yelled to me as I walked over to the apprentices den. Sonic was lying on his side, burrowed in his nest of moss.

"I'm training with you tomorrow, "I told him. He yawned. "Why? "He asked as he sat up. I shrugged, not wanting to tell him just yet. "I'll tell you tomorrow. So what did you do today? "I asked him, trying to distract him. His eyes lit up. "Oh, Fireheart showed me the River Clan boarder. "He said.

"What's it like? "I asked him. "Well, there's a river, and there's the smell of River Clan near it. "He said. I yawned. "Well, I'm going to take a nap. "I turned in my bed. "Sorry, but we need you to bring fresh-kill to the elders first, "Fireheart poked his head in. "I'll do it, "Sonic said quickly, because I guess I _did_ look tired. "Ok, thanks, I'll do it tomorrow. "I told him as he ran off.

He reminded me so much of another cat I used to know.

**Blazerules34: Here we are!**


	4. Time Pass

**Blazerules34: I recently started reading Rising Strom again, so the story could make more sense. To the story!**

The next morning I was woken up by Sonic telling me to get up. I yawned and stretched. "Hey, where's Cloudpaw? "I asked him. "Oh, Fireheart took him hunting. "Sonic flicked my face with his tail. "Oh, so we get some free time? " I mewed happily. "After me feed the elders, "Sonic meowed.

I walked out of the Apprentices den, mewed a greeting to Whitestorm, and grabbed a squirrel from the pile. Sonic grabbed a mouse and we trotted over to the Elder's den. "Oh, it's those new apprentices! "A tortoiseshell she-cat mewed happily. "Is that for us? "A tom asked, and he seemed to have half of a tail.

"Yes, "I placed the squirrel at his paws. "You better share that, "Another tom said and both started eating. Sonic placed the mouse at the tortoiseshell's paws, and she and One-eye started eating. "I'm Dappletail, "She mewed when she was done eating. The tom with half a tail is Half-tail, the tom next to him is Patchpelt, and I'm sure you know One-eye, "

"It is nice to meet you all, "I bowed my head. Patchpelt looked up mischievously. "You're the first cats Bluestar has taken in since Fireheart, "His eyes gleamed. "Oh? What do you mean? "Sonic asked him, curious about his mentor. "Fireheart was a kittypet. "Half-tail explained.

"He's deputy, right? "I asked. "Yes, but… "Patchpelt looked around nervously. "I'm not sure his deputyship will be a good one. "He said, sounding nervous. "Well, I may as well explain to them since it's their first day. "One-eye sounded a bit ruffled. She licked her chest, and then beckoned Sonic and I closer with her tail. "When we all discovered Tigerclaw's betrayal, Bluestar was to shocked to appoint a new deputy till the next day, and the warrior code states you have to by moon high. "One-eye explained, and I swear some cat walked away just then.

"Wow, "I stated. "Well, thank you for the food, Brightpaw brought us a mouse, and that one at it all! "Dappletail mewed scornfully, her ears pointed at Patchpelt. "I was hungry, "He said indignantly.

"Well, me must go, we have training, "I nodded at them, and led the way back to the clearing, where Fireheart was waiting. "Where's Cloudpaw? "I asked him when we came closer to him. "He's hunting alone. He seems to catch more that way, "Fireheart blinked. "Today, since I don't think you will need much training in fighting, I will teach you how to catch a mouse, "

I was happy with training, and so was Fireheart, as I caught a mouse on my second try. "You're a quick learner, "He said after giving my ears a quick lick. He went to report to Bluestar, and Sonic started complaining to me. "Yeesh, that's harder than it looks! "He meowed. "It gets easier, "Mousefur mewed as she and Thornpaw passed by to go on patrol. "Blazepaw, join us. "She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. "I meowed and followed her to the ravine. She showed me the RiverClan border, and it smelled like fish. She also showed me the ShadowClan border, next to the Thunderpath. She nodded at my frightened look as a monster passed by. I knew it was a car, but I didn't say anything. I curled up next to Sonic that night, content.

Over the next moon, I learned a lot. Over the next three moons, I went to Gatherings, which frightened me at first from the sheer number of cats.

One day, though, Fireheart went to Bluestar's den. He came back some time later. He told us that we were becoming warriors, and I was super excited.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather for a Clan meeting, "Bluestar yowled from the top of Highrocks. Cats gathered around, including Brindleface's kits. They were five and half-moons old, soon to be apprenticed. "Two apprentices are to be made warriors today, and may StarClan shine above them. "Bluestar indicated me to come over first.

"Blazepaw, you have trained under me and Fireheart, and you have done well. You shall be called Blazeheart! "She leaped down to rest her head on mine, and I gave her shoulder a respectful lick. I backed away then, watching Sonic with my eyes shining. "Sonicpaw, you have trained under Fireheart as well. Your name is now Sonicfur! "She repeated the process with him.

I purred, and cheered his new name. He cheered mine as well, and the Clan started as well. "Tonight, you two shall sit in a silent vigil till dawn, when your old mentor releases you for some well-deserved rest. "She said, and most of the cats went to bed. Sonic and I took our places in the center of camp, side by side.

I wonder how everyone at home is doing.

**Blazerules34: Yes, I time skipped a bit, but its all part of my plan! Mwahahaha!**


	5. Apprentice

**Blazerules34: Wow…. Sorry it's been so long…. I had to go to the library to get Rising Storm to refresh my memory, and then I had a fee to pay, and then I didn't have internet… So yeah…. Enough of my needless rambling! To the story!**

It was a troubled time for me. Tigerclaw had recently attacked camp, and Bluestar finally seemed to break at his treachery. She also seems to only trust me, Fireheart, Graystripe, Whitestorm, and Sonicfur.

Speaking of Graystripe, he left for RiverClan. We discovered he was seeing a female cat, Silverstream, who had his kits and died giving birth to them. I was there. I was trying to keep the Queen calm, licking her head, but she knew it was her time. When you know you're about to die, you tend to panic.

I was eating my mid-day meal when Fireheart stormed into the clearing, looking mad about something. I decided to ignore it, when I heard Dustpelt say "When is he coming back? ".

"I'm right here! "Fireheart sighed. "Well, we need to find out who's going on the sunhigh patrol before it's passed! "Darkstripe snapped. I curled my lip back. Darkstripe was one of Tigerclaw's most loyal followers. I didn't like him much.

"How about Longtail, and-"Fireheart started, but Darkstripe interrupted him. "He's out with Swiftpaw, training. "He seemed gleeful about the fact Fireheart forgot. "OK, Mousefur and-" Again he was interrupted, this time by Dustpelt though. "Mousefur did dawn patrol… "He sighed.

"Oh. Yes. Very well then, "Fireheart started thinking. "I'd like to lead the sunhigh patrol. "Whitestorm offered, and Fireheart blinked gratefully at him. "OK, Whitestorm, take Brightpaw with you if she's done feeding the elders, and whoever else wants to go. "Fireheart said.

"What about the dawn patrol? "Mousefur asked, and Fireheart sighed. "I'll lead it, would you and Longtail go with me? "He asked, and Mousefur nodded. "I'll lead the evening patrol, "Dustpelt offered and Fireheart nodded. "Take whoever you want. "He said, and the cats seemed satisfied. They moved off, on the sunhigh patrol or to eat.

I moved out of the way. Fireheart talked with Whitestorm for a minute, before going in to talk to Bluestar.

I decided to go down to see Cinderpelt. She had become a rather close friend after Graystripe left, and Sonic and I seemed to be quite close (close enough to cause gossip), but it was nice to talk to a _female_. I'm also getting close to Sandstorm too.

I headed into the Medicine den, where I could see Yellowfang was nowhere in sight. Cinderpelt, however, was sitting near a pile of herbs, looking quite helpless. "Hi, "I meowed, and she jumped. "Oh, I was afraid you were Yellowfang! "She mewed, sounding relieved.

"Why were you afraid I was Yellowfang? "I asked curiously. She looked helplessly at her herbs. "I can't remember how to make a poultice juice… "She muttered. I didn't say anything. "Ever since… Well, you were there. Ever since then, I feel like my choice to be a medicine cat was wrong, that I made a mistake. "She said quietly.

"Cinderpelt… It was Silverstream's time to go. You couldn't have stopped StarClan from taking her. Besides, you saved the kits. "

"I'm supposed to be a medicine cat! I can barely remember how to mix herbs anymore… "Cinderpelt sighed, and I rubbed my head against her flank. "Have you talked to Yellowfang about this? "I asked, and Cinderpelt shook her head no. But before I could say anything, Fireheart came down the tunnel.

"Hi Fireheart, "Cinderpelt mewed. "Hello, "I said. Fireheart looked surprised to see me, but then shook his head. "I have to choose who will mentor Ashkit and Fernkit, and I don't know who to choose. "He muttered, and my ears twitched. Was Bluestar so bad that she wouldn't even choose the new apprentices?

"Well, think about it. We have a cat in front of us who would make a pretty good mentor. "Cinderpelt meowed, laughing slightly. My eyes widened. "Me? "I asked. But Fireheart was nodding. "Yes… Blazeheart, how would you like to mentor Fernkit? "He asked.

"That would be great! "I meowed, shocked. Fireheart's eyes glowed a bit happily. "So… Who else could use an apprentice? "Cinderpelt asked. "It should be someone who has experience "Someone growled from behind us. I turned, and saw it was Yellowfang. Fireheart's shoulders drooped, but I saw the determination on his face.

So did Yellowfang. "Have you finished the poultice juice? "Yellowfang asked. Cinderpelt opened her mouth, and then shook her head, turning back to the small pile of herbs. "I haven't gotten a work out of her in a moon! I used to not be able to get a word in otherwise… "She shook her head.

"Out with you two! "She growled, sending me and Fireheart flying out of the den.

It was time for the ceremony. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting! "Bluestar yowled the familiar words. I stood beside Sonic, waiting for it to begin. I had groomed myself, and my black pelt gleamed purple-like under the fading sun.

"Today we are gathered here to apprentice two new cats. "Bluestar said. "Ashpaw, step forward. "She ordered softly. "Darkstripe, pass on your courage and strength to this young apprentice. I expect the best from you. "She said almost sternly. Apprentice and mentor pressed their noses together, and stepped back.

"Fernpaw, please step forward. "Bluestar mewed, and my heart started thumping. "Blazeheart, please come forward. You were trained by me, and Fireheart, and I hope you will pass on all you know to Fernpaw. "We touched noses, my eyes brimming with warmth, as everyone cheered the two new apprentices.

It was a good day.

**Blazerules34: Whoo! Finally done! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
